The Untold Wounds
by Broken Hearted but Alive
Summary: A Broken Heart is all the what left of a once great hero. A posthogwarts One shot.


**The Untold Wounds. **

His little shack sounded like it was going to blow over in the winter wind. The wind was slaty and whipped our skin raw due to the sea water. The little shack reminded her of Hagrid's cottage, only it lacked the warm that Hagrid's had possessed. A fire was burning in the grate, it provided the only warmth and light in the shack and it was dying quickly. However he made no move to help the dying flames regain strength. The shack was dark and damp. The only furniture consisted of a very small dirty bed, a stove, a table and a single chair. All were made of very old, very gray wood. The entire cabin seemed to be bathed in shades of black and white. The day outside was just as gray and gloomy as the shack. However, even in the sunlight, the cabin was filled with gray despair. The one side effect of magic is that it seems to affect the surrounding, mirroring your mood.

She looked at him with sad eyes. He no longer resembled the young man she once loved. His hair was long and shaggy and more unkempt than ever. His skin looked old and worn although he was still a young man. Even his eyes seemed to lack their usual luster. She stood in silence by his doorway. She had entered a few minuets ago yet had failed to walk more than a few centimeters inside. She could only make out his profile. The scars on his face could be seen even in the darkness. There were so many, but she could still make out the special one. The one scar that made him a cursed and blessed man.

He had made no notice of her presence. He stared out his window. All that could be seen however, was a dark gray sea. She could feel the cold around her. A small part was coming from inside her own body. Her heart was aching at what had become of her once very different lover. He had never been extremely proud or overly lively but, he had a bravery that she was never sure he knew. Now he was a shell.

"I told you I'd come again."She said.

He made no sound and continued to stare off into space. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he had been kissed by a Dementor. No expression flickered on his face as he nodded very slightly.

"I didn't think you would care." She said, trying to tame the tears that were forming.

"I'm glad I'm so predictable to you. Us fools who love usually are." He answered.

She clenched her jaw in anger and pain. She hated him for mocking Dumbledore's words, words Dumbledore had bestowed upon him in explanation of his greatness.

"Oh Harry, what happened to you?" She asked.

"What happened to me?" Harry answered with a dry laugh. "I became the savior of the Wizarding world. I saw more battle in a day than most see ever. I saved millions of lives. I defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time. My name is in history books and on chocolate frog cards. For years to come children on the Hogwarts express will trade cards bearing my story."

He stopped talking and turned to stare at her.

"Why am I telling you this Ginny? Hm . . . you were there. You know all this."He said his voice filled with an angry mocking tone. "I'm Harry Potter, the chosen one. I did what I was supposed to do and lost everything. My own sanity and health included."

"You didn't lose everything." Ginny said in a whisper looking away.

Harry shook his head and scowled.

"Of course bring that up. It never does get old." Harry said turning back to the window.

"I'm not here to listen to you feel sorry for yourself. I promised I would come back and check on you. I also have news." Ginny explained.

"And I suppose you came to check on me to make sure I wasn't dead. You know by my illness or other means." Harry said putting a heavy emphasis on the word other.

He smiled at the effect of this words. He knew she feared he would end his life by his own hand.

"I also suppose the news is you've moved on and are getting married. I assume you are unable to wait around for me any longer. Although I told you from the beginning not to." He said examining his fingernails for dirt.

"You're right on all counts.." Ginny said.

"Well congratulations and all that. Now would you be kind and get to the famous Ginny Weasley walking out in a huff." He said.

"You can be just as emotional void as Ron was." Ginny said holding back tears.

Harry's response was cut off by a coughing fit. Ginny felt concern despite herself. She knew he was sick and she knew he was worsening.

"When I die Ginny," Harry finally said, "which should be any day now, I'll be sure to mention that to him."

"That's no funny Harry." Ginny scolded.

"Eh, neither is the fact that wizards can die of the simple human affliction of a broken heart. It's crazy, isn't it?" He asked her. "I defeated murder and death more than a cat with its nine lives, but Im going to die because my heart is broken."

"You know you can cure yourself. All you have to do is accept that is wasn't your fault." Ginny said almost pleadingly. "Why don't you try?"

"Heal my broken heart and be alone for the rest of my days." Harry said almost mockingly. "Sounds like a really jolly good time and all that, but I'd rather not stay around for eternal loneliness."

"You didn't kill them Harry." Ginny said. "It was a death eater and a Horcrux barrier.

"I'm aware of the fact that I didn't physically kill them myself however, it was my fault they were there." He said.

"No it was . . . " Ginny began.

Harry slammed his fit on the end table near his chair, cutting her off.

"'Im sick of everyone trying to convince me my two best friends aren't dead because of me." He yelled standing up.

"Well maybe if you stopped being so vain as to take credit for their deaths. They died in the battle between good and evil. They chose to follow you and I doubt either would have done anything differently. Their deaths helped you save millions of others. They would be proud." Ginny yelled.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled advancing toward her.

Ginny pulled out her wand warning. Harry stopped only centimeters from it.

"I saved millions of people but I couldn't save the two lives that meant most to me." He said. "No one can understand why I don't just cure my broken heart. I don't have a heart any more Ginny. Why do you think I couldn't marry you? They were the only family I knew and I killed them. I could have told Hermione to stop performing the counter jinx on the Horcrux barrier, but I didn't. I could have used the killing curse on the Death Eater trying to attack Ron, but I used another spell. I used one that didn't kill because I couldn't descend to Voldemort's level." He stopped his monologue, his voice sounding like it would soon crack. "I could have done a lot of things Ginny, but I didn't. Now they're gone and I'm alone. I'm alone and the only comfort I have is knowing Im dying of a broken heart, it means I won't be alone much longer."

"You didn't have to be alone anyway." Ginny said looking into his green eyes.

"Go get married Ginny, forget about me and live your life." He said turning away from her and returning to his chair.

"I couldn't forget you if I tired." She said in her stubborn Weasley tone.

"Then you'll have to suffer I'm afraid." He said taken his position of staring out the window.

"I'll come back again Harry. I promise you that much." Ginny said.

Harry didn't answer. He merely flicked his hand in an 'if you must' jester. Ginny looked to the dingy ground and placed her hand over her heart. With a sigh she exited the shack. She knew that she would return again but she feared it would be too late. The boy who lived was running out of time. She hoped he would at least be around for one last visit.

* * *

_A/N: I know wizards can't really die of a broekn heart but I thought it would be an intresting consept because Wizards' magic is affected by their moods._

_Anyways R&R_


End file.
